The invention relates generally to artificial hearts and left-ventricular assist devices, and more particularly to drive systems for such apparatus.
Certain artificial hearts and left-ventricular assist devices such as the "Jarvik 7" heart are driven by fluid pressure, typically provided by an external pump connected to the implanted device by transcutaneous tubing. Such drive systems have various disadvantages, such as risk of infection, which become particularly problematic over the long term.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a drive system which is suitable for long-term use, without the disadvantages associated with transcutaneous tubing and wiring, and without significant generation of heat within the body.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.